shadowsiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid Form (Chris Murray)
Attributes *Major Potency *Minor Range *Strong Utility Description This form mixes the martial proficiency of his human form with enhanced strength, defense, and aerial capability. His cranial structure is dragonlike, his finger- and toenails extend into the aforementioned natural weapons, and a tail, with a length standardized to be half of his height, is present in this form. In this form, he has the ability to change his size within a set range. He can stand anywhere from 5'7", 150 lbs to 11', 1200 lbs. His weight scales proportionally (by a roughly cubic factor) to his height. When he first takes this form, he starts off at his base height 5'7", and can grow at a rate of three inches per second, or shrink back down at a rate of six inches per second. He can change his size within range as he wills, so long as he's in this form, but he must stand still on the ground to do so, and can not use this ability before being fully transformed. His lifting strength is based off his weight: A light load is half of his weight or less, a medium load is up to equal to his weight, his maximum sustainable capacity is one-and-a-half times his weight, and his absolute maximum capacity is twice his weight. His running speed and endurance is the same as his human form, regardless of size. If his size is changed by an outside source (for example, a growth potion or shrinking spell,) then his 'base height' is modified accordingly, regardless if the effect takes place prior to or while transformed. If this new base height falls outside his normal sizeshifting range, then this range is extended to include the modified height (so if he is shrunken down to 6 inches tall, then he can change his height anywhere from 6 inches to 9 feet, while if a growth effect causes him to grow to 20 feet tall, his range is 5'7" to 20'.) Outside size changes stack and cancel out based on his base size, and it is impossible for his sizeshifting range to be extended in both directions. (So if he's enlarged to 20 feet tall, then shrunken to 1 foot tall before the growth effect would end, only the lower limit is extended in this case.) Chris must undergo the full size-change effect before he may use his own sizeshifting ability. If the outside size modifier expires or is dismissed while he is transformed, then he is forced to change size until he returns to his own range. (If this forced shift takes place while he is in flight, he may glide during this time, but not change direction.) If he returns to human form while the outside effect is still active, he'll return to the modified size, which may affect how long it takes to return to human form. The size of his wings will vary based on this, being the lesser of either 3/5ths of his height or 3 feet in length. (So his wings will shrink down if he shrinks below 5 feet, and stop growing if he grows above that height.) The amount of weight (the combination of his own weight and the amount he is carrying) the wings can support is 25*(wing length, in feet)² lbs, (maximum 225 lbs) However, he can't fly while carrying a load that weighs more than he does. The largest size he can be and still be able to fly is 6'4" (~223 lbs). He can glide while his wings support 90% of the weight, so his maximum size with gliding capability is a little over 6'7" (~246 lbs). When he is too big for full flight, his wings can be used to augment his jumping ability, though using them in that capacity exhausts his wings as much as accelerated/ascending flight would for the duration of the jump, though each jump only takes a few seconds. His wings effectively increase his jump height and length as if his weight was reduced by the amount of weight the wings can support with the same amount of jumping strength, but to no more than ten times his unaided (where it is equal to his human form's, regardless of size) jumping ability. (At this cap, he's light enough to glide, so he only needs wing endurance for half the jump.) (The potential peak jumping height, from a standing jump, becomes 2.34-15 feet, and jumping length 6.25-40 feet. Running jumps range from 3.15-20 feet high and 15.6-180 feet long. (maximum running jump distance is given by 50 feet to the peak of the jump and 130 feet gliding down.)) However, this jump boost is only effective if the wings can support at least 1/4 of his weight, so above the nine-foot mark, his jumping height and length are only as good as his human form's. He can fly for up to one minute at a time, which his 'endurance' is only used up while ascending (up to 3 feet per second) or accelerating (up to 25 ft/sec (17 MPH)) past base gliding rates, and can glide down to a safe descent at a minimum 3 feet per second rate downward with a 20 feet per second (13.6 MPH) forward speed, limited only by altitude and wing integrity, and can vary his speed 5 ft/sec either faster or slower. Below 15 ft/sec (10.2 MPH), he stalls out and freefalls until he dives far enough to regain flight speed. Flight speed can be achieved from a top-speed running jump or a dive of thirty feet. Chris can turn in midair at a rate of 90 degrees per second. Although the wings can withstand some abuse, it is possible that a moderately strong attack within human parameters can break them, rendering them unusable for the remainder of the transformation. Having his any part of his wings frozen results in them only being half as strong, effectively making them too weak for flight at any size and greatly reducing their jump boost, until a source of heat is applied to the area. (Jump heights become 28-72 inches standing and 38-98 inches running, and distance is 6.4-16 feet standing or 16-40 feet running.) Damage to the wing membrane also hinders flight, with one 'unit' of damage (at full wing size) being four square inches of area, or a 6-inch long cut through. Taking three or more units of damage prevents him from performing full flight, but not gliding. Six units of damage limits the amount of time that he can maintain a safe descent speed to his remaining flight endurance, and nine forces him into a freefall without much of a chance to recover. One unit of damage is repaired per minute on the ground, so long as his wings aren't frozen. Flight endurance is recovered at three seconds on the ground per second of flight. Between improved hydrodynamics and an extra boost from his wings, he is capable of swimming at a top speed of 2.5 m/s (5.6 MPH, 8.2 ft/s.) regardless of size. Without the wings, his top speed in water is 1.75 m/s (3.9 MPH, 5.75 ft/s.) However, any load that would slow him down on land would weigh him down too much for him to stay afloat. His striking power varies with his size. At 5'7", he isn't significantly stronger in this regard compared to human form, while at 7', he is capable of denting and punching through more solid materials. For example, he can break a 1/4" thick armor-grade bronze plate within two strong kicks, which is also enough to break an average human's larger bones, and one solid blow is enough to break through three-inch thick (or three inch-thick) wooden blocks, and one inch more per foot of growth above that. At 9', he is capable of breaking a 1/4" thick iron plate within two strong kicks, and bronze and bone in one. At 11', he can break through iron in one kick, leave cracks in stone and concrete, and leave considerable dents in 'civilian' vehicles. However, his attacks take longer to execute as his size increases, and thus his target has more time to react and dodge. His grappling ability in this form is only improved by the fact that he can lift more weight, and is more effective at a larger size. Chris can maintain this form for four minutes per ML he has, and it takes five seconds to take this form. The amount of time it takes to return to human form is based on the minimum amount of time it would take for Chris to return to base size (as he cannot carry the enlargement effect over to his human form), or five seconds, whichever is longer. Until he reaches base size, the immobility of changing size has priority over the partial mobility of changing forms. Category:Major Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Strong Utility Category:Powers